Sanity's Kept
by durritsvix
Summary: A girl of 13 years old in 1997 realizes who she really is when she meets someone deep. She, a few years later, is cured with her anger, but her friend doesn't survive the sanity. (Featuring songs by various artists) Please R&R.
1. Bring Me To Life

_**How can you see into my eyes? Like open doors...**_

Everyone has a maniac in themselves.

_**Leading your down into my core, where I've become so numb...**_

You know what I mean, right? I mean, sure, you may just snap once in your life, but you know, thinking about dark things occasionally, wanting horrible things to occur with your enemies...yeah, I'm pretty sure that if that happens more than enough, you are slightly crazy.

_**Without a soul...**_

Take me for example. I'm an average girl of 13...few friends...many enemies. More of the goody-two-shoes in school, but while I'm alone, sure, I'm pretty crazy. A phyco come to think of it.

_**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead, it back home...**_

My worst enemy doesn't even know it. Melissa Tong. Yeah. She's done some pretty horrible things in her life. Being a slut is one of them. The next Paris Hilton without the money. Or the looks if you want to call her pretty. Just being a slut. A horrid, bitchy slut. Would you like to know the aweful things she's done? Alright...there's a list...I may just say a few...she first takes all my papers, which has my homework, copies them, and plagerises my own work. She flirts with my pseudo boyfriend, (who really does have potential, with all the possibilities there are, he could ask me out, not being vain) takes him away and calls him her OWN boyfriend and still flirts with other guys, then DUMPS him like she's taking a shit! What kind of person is that? Jeez...took him away from me about...oh say...3 months ago? Yeah...and now, look: We can't even talk to each other, due to her "mistakes". God, I hate her.

I wish she were dead.

_**Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark...**_

That's the thing. Wishing she were dead. I never expected wishing someone was dead would be this strong. I've never felt like this about anything. I swear. Watch, one day, in probably 10 years, I'll be some working business women, and she'll be on Montel with the topic, "Who is my baby's father?" Pfft...after...oh, I don't know...20 guys? Yeah...right. I don't even want to know. In ten years, if my wish were granted, she wouldn't be there. Oh no, hell, she wouldn't even be on this Earth.

Meh...doubt my wish would be granted anyway.

_**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing that I've become...**_

Enough about her.

_**Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me, breath, into me and make me real...**_

Let's talk about me.

_**Bring me...to life...**_

Wow...I actually do hate talking about myself. I'm more of a private person, even at 13. Let's put it this way...I have two faces. In school and around friends, to alone at home. 8th grade. Still in Jr. High. Dark brown sometimes greesy hair, deep brown intense eyes. You know, obvious facts. My friends call me a phyco, and other names like that. I have to say, partly is true. Only if they knew me alone.

_**Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love darling, only you are the life among the dead...**_

Sometimes I admit I feel guilty. I feel guilty of all the horrible things I think. I feel guilty of all of the things I haven't told my friends. I feel guilty. Really guilty. Well...I guess '97 was the year I was suppose to feel like this. 1997. Wanting people to be worried about the Y2K soon...soon I tell you...

Darkness covers the sky. Yet, another night. I shall set myself off to sleep. But wait...I hear voices. None that I've heard yet. Odd voices...supposidly if they're talking to me. A guy? Yes, around...actually...my age. A bit older. I'd say, around 14-15...voices? No...It can't be. I'm not delusional.

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see...kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me...**_

Sounds very...poetic...

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything...**_

And yet...the voices keep chanting...is it in my head?

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul...**_

_"What is this?" _I wonder, worrying about every little word the boy keeps saying.

_**Don't let me die here...**_

My eyes open WIDE. What is this? Sure, I'm dark and everything, but scared. Where is this voice coming from?

_**Must be something more...**_

I wait a little while longer, waiting for more words to be said. Nothing.

An hour later. Still nothing. I decide that nothing will ever happen, so I head off to sleep...

_**Bring me to life...**_

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Based in '97. A girl will soon meet someone very deep. You'll see. Please read and review. Thanks.

ViX


	2. CHAPTER UPDATE!

Hey everyone!

It's been such a while since I've made an update on this story, and I'm willing to come back to write about it. : I'm sorry for the long wait, and the long hiatus, but yeah, I'm coming back, you guys!

I hope to get the next chapter up by the end of this week, 1/20, so be ready for an update!

Love,  
durritsvix


End file.
